


3XK takes a run at Detective Beckett

by Kurtcobain111



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111
Summary: During 7x15, its Tyson that is with Beckett while she instead of Kelly Neiman. Tyson decides to have some fun with the gorgeous wife of his nemesis.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Jerry Tyson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing fan fiction, so please be considerate. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Enjoy!

Even before Kate Beckett opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong, opening her eyes just confirmed it. 

Standing in front of her was the man who had been a constant part of her and her husband’s nightmares. Jerry Tyson, better known as 3XK. 

“Tyson....” she groaned. Beckett tried to move but found her hands tied to the ceiling with rope. No wonder she couldn’t feel her arms, she must’ve been out for a while. 

“That’s right detective Beckett.” Tyson said with a sick smile on his face. “I told you we’d meet again.” 

Upon hearing his words, Beckett had a flashback to the time when Kelly Neman had given them a pen drive and it had that song on it, which had given both Beckett and Castle a horrible feeling. 

“What do you want Tyson.” Beckett snarled at him, she was not in the mood to play games, things were finally looking up in her life, after Castle had disappeared for 2 months, basically ruining their wedding plans, it had taken them some time to find their footing, but they did and now they were finally married and she was so so happy. The last thing she needed was Tyson ruining their happiness. 

“Well that’s easy detective.” Tyson said in that same cold and calculating tone. “I want revenge.” 

“Revenge?” Beckett asked. Not really understanding what Tyson meant. 

“Yes detective, revenge.” Tyson said as he slowly walked behind Beckett. “I need to teach your dear husband a lesson.”

Of course this was about Castle, Beckett had been foolish to think that Tyson was dead after Castle shot him that night at the bridge. Castle was convinced that he wasn’t dead, but Beckett was having none of it. 

“What lesson Tyson?” Beckett was suddenly feeling really uneasy, because knowing what she knew about Tyson, she knew that if he wanted revenge, it was going to be something really bad.

“I want to take the one thing that he has fought so hard to get, the one thing he had craved for so long and finally got.” Tyson stepped right behind Beckett and spoke. “Why should he get that, when I craved freedom for 4 years and what did I get?” 

“Tyson...” Beckett started, finally connecting the dots, but was cut off as Tyson spoke again. 

“You know what I want detective, and you also know that the only way you’ll get out of here and get back to you darling husband, is to give me what I want.” Tyson put his hands on Beckett’s hips and spoke in her ear. “...and what I want is y-“

“Me” Beckett whispered. Cringing at the thought of what she thinks Tyson has planned for her. This could not be happening. 

“Smart girl.” Tyson smirked as his hands slowly crept up her side. Beckett jerked her hips from side to side trying to remove his hands when suddenly Tyson squeezed down hard and growled in her ear, “We have your husband as well, if you do not do exactly as I say, I will make sure that he gets back to his family..... piece by piece.”

There was no way in hell that Beckett would let this monster take her, there had to be a way. “You don’t want to do this Tyson, kidnapping a cop and her partner is not a good long term plan....” Beckett cringed as Tyson ran his hand slowly down her right side, even though it was over her blouse, she still felt disgusted as his hand slowly reached her hip. “They’ll be looking for us with the full force of the NYPD.” 

“Hmmm....” Tyson said as his other hand slowly ran down her left side until it reached the hem of her blouse. “I think I’ll take my chances detective.” 

Tyson’s right hand slowly crept under her blouse and made contact with the naked flesh of her side. 

“Look Tyson if you do this, they’ll be chasing you for years to come.” Tyson slowly crept his hand up to the base of her bra, “You don’t want that do you?”

Tyson pulled her hair back to expose her neck with his free hand and said “They’ve already been chasing me for years.” He then licked a long line from the base of her neck to just behind her ear before slowly blowing air on it. Just like he knew she liked, from years of watching her and Castle make love. 

Beckett shivered as the cool air hit the wetness on her neck. How the fuck did he know to do that? “Just let Castle and I go Tyson and I promise that we won’t come after you.” 

Tyson chuckled as he heard that, he didn’t respond as his right hand groped her boob from above her bra. “You have great tits detective Beckett.” He then pinched her nipple through the thin fabric. “.....and I know just how you like them played with.” 

Beckett winced at the slight shot of pain that went through her body, her mind was absolutely disgusted with what was going on, but unbeknownst to her, the battle hardened detective’s body was slowly but surely reacting to the touches of the infamous serial killer. 

But this was Kate Beckett, she would not let any man lay a hand on her unless she wanted it, and the only man who had any right to touch her was her husband, Richard Castle, and she’ll be damned if she lets some disgusting, piece of shit psychopath like Jerry Tyson do this to her. 

Beckett reared her right like back to strike Tyson right between his legs, but 3XK was no slouch, he wasn’t stupid, he knew who he was dealing with. This was detective Kate Beckett, the youngest female NYPD detective, the best homicide detective on the planet. He knew what he was up against and he was well prepared. 

As soon as he had felt Beckett’s body tense up, he knew what she was going to do and he immediately got his leg up to shield himself from her attack and it worked, he foot connecting connecting with his thigh instead of between his legs. 

He reached up with his free hand and roughly grabbed Beckett’s neck, not enough to restrict her breathing, but enough to make her stop any more attempts to hurt him. 

He leaned in near her ear again and whispered, “You pull another stunt like that, and I make sure a part of your husband is cut off his body.” He reaches behind him and pulls out a phone from his back pocket, he hold it in front of the proud detective, and watches as her shoulders slump and her movements stop. It was a video of her husband, unconscious, tied to a chair and with Kelly Neman standing right beside him. 

“....Rick” she whispered, closing her eyes and let her head drop down to her chest. 

“That’s right detective, and you know just how much Kelly likes to play with the human body, something about watching the skin tear open and the blood rush out excites her.” 

Beckett shivered at the thought of something happening to her husband, the man she loved more than anything in this world, the man who had taught her so much about herself, the man who had essentially brought her out of the hell that she had created for herself. 

“Now, detective.” Tyson said with a smirk on his face as his hands reached around her to the top button of her blouse. “Will you be a good girl for me or.....” 

Beckett doesn’t say anything, won’t give this bastard that satisfaction. 

“I need an answer detective or your dear husband will be missing a finger really soon.” He whispered the next words into her ear, “I think we should start with his ring finger.” 

“Don’t.” Beckett growls out. Her eyes closed as anger rises through her again, but she also knows that pissing off Tyson will not end well for Castle. “I’ll- I’ll do what you want.” Beckett whispered into the silent room she was being held in. 

“Oh but that’s not what I asked detective.” Tyson said as he pressed in closer, his groin rubbing right into her ass. “This is your last chance to answer me properly, and beware detective Beckett, I am a man of my word.” 

Kate knew that she had no more hands left to play, Tyson wasn’t going to negotiate with her and she wasn’t going to be able to do any damage to him in her current tied up state, plus worst of all, if she didn’t do exactly as he said now, he was going to hurt Castle really badly. 

Beckett took in a deep breath, accepting her fate before answering Tyson’s question. “I’ll - I will be a go- a good girl for- for you.” Tears welled in Beckett’s eyes as Tyson howled with laughter before slowly opening up the buttons of her blouse one by one, while he leaned down and sucked on her neck, right at the sweet spot where her neck and jaw met. 

As Tyson finished opening the last of her buttons, he opened up her blouse and put both of his hands on her bra covered boobs. 

He groped them for a while, squeezing the left boob while pinching the nipple on her right boob. He then pulled back and picked up the knife from the table behind her. 

Beckett stiffened as she heard the sound of the knife being picked up, “Don’t worry Beckett, this isn’t to hurt you.” He used the knife to cut the blouse off her body and onto the floor. “...unless you give me a reason to.” 

Tyson then put the knife down and unclasped her black lacy bra and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hand down her back and felt the toned muscles in her back stiffen up as he dragged his hand down to the base of her spine. 

“Now now Beckett.” Tyson said as his hands slowly roamed around her back and latched onto her boobs again. “Good girls don’t stiffen under their master’s touch, they welcome it, they lean into it.”

He pulled hard on both of her nipples, causing Beckett to bite her bottom lip really hard so as to avoid crying out. 

“....or are you not a good girl?” Tyson said, his voice dangerously low. 

Beckett cringed as the words left her mouth, “I am, I- I am a good girl. I- I promise.” 

Beckett then felt Tyson release her nipples and go back to groping them just the way she liked it, still wondering how this asshole knew what she liked. 

As she was thinking about that, Tyson’s right hand crept down her belly and slowly opened the button on her jeans. He pulled her zipper down inch by inch before pushing her black form fitting jeans out of the way. 

Beckett felt his left hand pull at her nipple again, and this time a soft whimper escaped her mouth. Tyson put his hand at the top of her black panties and said, “What do you want me to do now detective Beckett?” 

Go and fuck yourself. That was the thought that ran through Beckett’s mind, along with many others, all of which involved him being brutally killed, but she could not say that, she had to give him what he wanted, for Castle, for her husband, for any chance at that future that they had promised each other. 

With that thought in mind, Beckett grit her teeth and said slowly, “I want you to- I want you to touch me.” 

Tyson pulled hard at her nipple again, having seen Castle make her beg like this before, he knew that the detective had a submissive side to her, not one which showed up often, but one that was there nevertheless. “I am already touching you, be specific.”

Fuck. Beckett thought, this was not how she imagined her day going, but she wanted this to be over as soon as possible, so she said the words he wanted to hear, clear and with no hesitation whatsoever. “I want you to touch my pussy Tyson.” 

3XK gave her boob and nice squeeze and tug for her compliance and pushed his hand down her panties and ran his hand through her folds, finding that they were slightly wet, the beginning stages of arousal. 

“I see that you don’t completely hate this detective.” Tyson said as he brought his finger near her face, showing her the slight wetness that was on there, “I want you to lick it off.” Tyson said. 

Beckett was done with his games, she would do whatever she could to end this quickly, and if it meant that she had to agree with everything he did, then so be it. 

Beckett took his fingers into her mouth and sucked, tasting the familiar taste of her own arousal on his fingers. Why the fuck was she getting wet? Beckett thought as she unconsciously twirled her tongue around his fingers. 

Tyson pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a pop and then quickly plunged them down beneath her panties and right to her clit. 

Beckett let out a very quiet moan as Tyson attacked the bundle of nerves down there. He knew just what Beckett liked, slow circles around her clit as his other hand teased and tugged on her nipple while Tyson nipped at her earlobe. 

A chill went down Beckett’s spine along with a shot of arousal right between her legs, causing her pussy to spasm, she thanked her lucky stars that Tyson’s fingers weren’t inside her or he would’ve felt that. 

Just then, as if he was reading her thoughts, Tyson pushed two fingers inside Beckett’s pussy as his thumb continued to play with her clit. 

“How does this feel Beckett?” Tyson said as he curled his fingers looking for that one sweet spot inside her that always made her go crazy. “Do my fingers feel good?”

“...Yesssss”, Beckett moaned out as Tyson found that spot that made her go wild, God how did he find it so quickly, it took Castle two or three turns to figure it out. “Fuck” Beckett said, not just because of Tyson was doing to her, but also because of how she felt her body reacting to it. 

She could feel that beginnings of an orgasm building in her stomach, and she couldn’t help but feel ashamed that Jerry Tyson was the one making her feel this way. 

Tysons fingers sped up inside her, as he let her boob go and his other hand snaked down to take over the fast circles that he was making around the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. 

The only sounds in the room now were the small, breathy moans coming from the beautiful detective’s mouth and the sound of Tyson’s fingers plunging into her now very wet pussy. 

Becket closed her eyes and tried her hardest to fight the inevitable orgasm that threatened to take her over any second now. She did not want this, but it felt so good, his fingers were hitting all the right spots, he was doing all the right things to her body. 

Just as Beckett reached the edge, Tyson pulled both his hands away, causing Beckett’s eyes to fly open and a needy groan to escape her mouth, but before she had even a second to recognise what had just happened, she heard a zipper being opened behind her and the next second, Tyson was pushing her panties to the side as he quickly lined his rock hard dick with her pussy and plunged into her with one hard, deep stroke. 

A scream erupted from Beckett’s mouth as her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy clenching hard around the dick buried so deep inside her now. 

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked Beckett’s body, as she felt her legs turn to jelly and quivered, the only thing keeping her standing was the chains that here hands were tied to. 

Just as Beckett started coming down from her orgasm, the pleasure slowly starting to give way to guilt, her mind was completely wiped clean again as Tyson started to thrust into her at a break neck speed. 

He had been slow in everything else he had done, knowing that it was the only way to get Beckett to orgasm, making her feel that guilt of cumming for him. 

But, Tyson also knew that Kate Beckett liked to be fucked hard, she liked to lose control and give in to the ecstasy that can only be achieved by a dick pounding into her till her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Beckett felt Tyson hammer into her pussy, feeling each ridge, nerve and inch of his dick. Holy fuck, how big is he? Beckett could only stand there and take the brutal fucking that was coming her way. 

All thoughts of escape had been completely wiped from her mind, the only thing on her mind now was that she was dangerously close to another orgasm, and if the last one was big, then this one was going to be monstrous. 

Beckett felt Tyson’s hands form bruises on her thighs as she felt her thrusts get even harder, if that was even possible, before he let one side of her go and reached forward to rub her clit. 

“Cum for me Beckett.” He groaned into her ear as he drilled into her faster and faster, approaching his own orgasm. “Cum for your Master.” He then bit into her shoulder. 

Beckett let out a silent scream as her orgasm thrashed into her, her pussy wanting to milk every inch of the huge dick period inside her, cliched hard as her entire body began to shake with pleasure before her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Her legs continued to shake, even after her orgasm, Tyson pumped into her hard, his thrust becoming sloppy, “I’m going to fill you up now Beckett, your pussy belongs to me now.”

Beckett was in no state to argue, she was on birth control, not that she would’ve been able to say no even if she wasn’t, given the way her body was still shaking from her second orgasm. 

Tyson pumped into her a couple more times before thrusting into her as deep as he could go and spilling rope after rope of cum inside her. 

Beckett felt his cum hit the inside of her pussy, equal parts arousal and equal parts guilt surged through her, but she felt her eyes flutter shut at the feeling of being filled. This was not something new for her, Beckett had always been turned on when a guy came in her pussy. 

Tyson kept his dick inside her as he whispered in her ear, “Did you have fun pet?” 

Beckett whimpered and managed a little nod, hating herself but also knowing that she had to do this for her husband. A huge part of her though knew, that it was one of the best fucks she’d ever had. 

“Good.” Tyson said, as he pulled out till only his tip was inside her. “Because you see my little pet, I took some special medication earlier, which will make sure that we can keep this going for hours.” 

Beckett stiffened upon hearing his words, there was no way that she would be able to survive hours of this, she wasn’t even sure she was going to survive one more round. 

But then, Tyson’s still hard dick thrust all the way back inside her and Beckett knew, that she had lost, all she could do now was take whatever Tyson would give her, and hope and pray that Castle would take her back after this

......assuming that she would want to leave, after Jerry Tyson was done with her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pl- Please stop.” Kate Beckett half moaned half begged as Jerry Tyson pumped into her pussy again and again, with no signs of stopping. 

He had released Beckett’s hands from the wall, but he still didn’t trust the NYPD detective to keep her hands to herself, so he had tied her hands together behind her back with a rope. 

Beckett was now on her knees, face down ass up, barely hanging on to her own sanity for the last hour or so since Tyson had started fucking her. 

She lost count of the number of times he’d made her cum at about 6. She begged him to stop, to let her take a break, but Tyson was having none of it, her pussy was like heaven to him, he just couldn’t seem to get enough. 

“My my detective, I never thought the day would come when I’d hear you beg.” He said as he started fucking her with slow, deep thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, please Tys- oh shittt- please I’m- I’m begging you. I - I can’t take anymore.” Beckett whimpered as Tyson reached forward and played with her clit. “I’ll do anything- just please stop.” 

Tyson grinned, this was it, this was the moment that he would savour for the rest of his life, because what the detective, currently getting fucked out of her mind, didn’t know was that just like he had a camera in the room where they were holding Castle, there was another camera in this room too, broadcasting directly to the room that Castle was held in and by now Castle had regained consciousness and was watching Tyson - his sworn nemesis- fuck his wife into the ground. 

“You want me to stop Detective?” 

“Yessss please sto- ahhhhh.” Beckett yelled as she came around Tyson’s dick as her body betrayed her again. 

“You’ll have to do something for me if you want me to stop Beckett.” Tyson grunted and spanked Beckett’s ass, leaving a nasty red handprint on her creamy white skin. 

“Any-anything, I’ll do anything.” Beckett croaked, just wanting this to stop, it was too much, she was fucked out, it felt so so good but she couldn’t take much more of it, not without completely losing herself in the pleasure that she was receiving from Tyson. She’s not sure she would ever be able to, or even want to leave if she allowed herself to let go. 

“Okay Detective, what you have to do is simple.” Tyson draped himself over Beckett’s body, and whispered right into her ear. “I want you to tell me that I’m better than Castle, that I fuck you better than him and that he could never make you feel the way I can.” 

Even through the haze that had come over Beckett’s dick drunk mind, the words just spoken in her ear felt like a knife to the stomach. Castle- Rick, her husband, the man she loved more than anything in the world, she couldn’t do this to him, not after everything he had done for her, after the love he had given her. She wouldn’t betray him like that, even if it meant having to take more of what Tyson was giving her. 

“N-No.” Beckett said through gritted teeth, “I- I won’t.” 

Tyson figured as much, he knew that it would take much more than this to truly break the bond that Beckett had with Castle, he had broken her physically, sure, but he wanted to break her mind, to make her his..... and he knew just how to do that. 

“You’ve disappointed me Detective.” Tyson said as he got back on his knees, he pulled his dick out until just his tip was inside her, he ran his fingers through her dripping wet folds, coating his fingers in her arousal. “....and now, you will be punished.” 

He spread her ass cheeks and put his index finger right near her puckered hole and rubbed slow circles around it, Beckett’s ass jerked away from him, causing Tyson to slip out of her, eliciting a gasp from Beckett at the feeling of being completely empty after having her pussy be filled to the brim for the last hour or so. 

“You’re not going to get away from me that easily Beckett.” Tyson rammed a finger inside her ass, causing Beckett to scream and try to pull away. “I know how much you like to get fucked in the ass Detective, I’ve seen the way you give it up to your husband and as I recall, he’s the only man that you’ve ever let fuck you there isn’t he?” 

Beckett groans again as Tyson starts to pump his finger into her ass, his other hand grabbing his dick and rubbing it against her folds, from her opening to her clit. 

“I need an answer Beckett.” Tyson spat out, adding another finger to her ass. 

“Ahhhhh- yes, just him, please Tyson don’t- don’t do this.” Beckett hissed as Tyson started pumping both his fingers inside her while rubbing her pussy with his dick slowly, it hurt, but it hurt so good..... No, Beckett thought to herself, she couldn’t let Tyson fuck her ass, Castle was the only one she had ever trusted with that. She could stop him, she could offer something else, she had to. 

“Tyson please, I’ll- I’ll blow you, please, I’ll make it good for you.” Beckett put on her most seductive look and looked over her shoulder at Tyson, “I’ll make sure it’s the best you’ve had, you can- you can cum in my mouth, just pl- please don’t do this.” 

Beckett hoped and prayed that it would work, and it looked like what she said was working, as she saw indecision in Tyson’s eyes, he was considering it. He pulled his fingers out of her ass then, Thank Go- oh no. Beckett’s eyes grew wide as a smirk appeared on his face. 

“Tempting Detective, but no deal.” Tyson said as he lined his dick up with her asshole and slowly thrust forward until she opened up for him, he pushed in, inch after agonising inch until his dick was buried to the hilt inside her ass. 

Beckett groaned out loud at the intrusion, trying to relax herself as Tyson pushed his huge dick inside her, she couldn’t believe this was happening. 3XK, Jerry motherfucking Tyson was fucking her ass. 

“Now detective, I want you to know that the only way this stops is if you do what I have asked you to do.” Tyson pulled out of her ass slowly, leaving the tip inside, causing Beckett to gasp, “and if you don’t then I have a lot of things that I plan on doing to you detective, and I will take great pleasure in doing just that...... your move detective.”

As he said that, Tyson pushed in all the way again, causing Beckett to release a throaty moan. She didn’t even bother hiding the sounds that he was able to coax out of her anymore. Why did it have to feel so good? 

“Tyson please.” Beckett begged as she felt him thrust in and out of her ass slowly, it felt like he was actually being considerate, going slow so that it wouldn’t hurt, Beckett didn’t know how she felt about that. 

“Only one way to make this stop Kate.” Tyson said as he buried himself to the hilt and reached down, pushing two fingers inside her pussy. 

Beckett’s legs shook again and a scream erupted from her throat as another orgasm took over her body. This was the last straw, something broke inside her and the next thing she knew, the words were tumbling out of her mouth without her consent. 

“Fuck me Tyson, I- It feels so good, you feel so- so good in my ass.” Beckett looked back at Tyson and the only thing he saw in her eyes was lust. This was it, this is the moment that he would hear the words that he’d needed to hear for so long. 

He raised an eyebrow at Beckett before using his thumb to flick her clit, her whole body jerked and she looked Tyson in the eyes and said, “You- You’re so much bet- better than Castle, you fuck me so much better than he- than he ever could.” Tyson grinned and started fucking her hard, his fingers working their magic on her pussy while he fucked her ass. 

“Oh yesssssss.” Beckett moaned, loud and uninhibited now, all care in the world gone, the only thing on her mind now was the pure sense of pleasure that she was feeling, and the man that was causing that pleasure. 

“Fuckmefuckmefuckme.” That was all Beckett could manage to say now, just then, Tyson grabbed her around her waist and brought her up until her back was lined up with his front, the change of angle making him go deeper. 

Beckett let out another moan as Tyson fingers curled inside her, finding her g-spot. She was on the edge again, “Yes, yes, yes right there, fuck me, you fuck me so good, yesssss.” Beckett screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body stiff, as she squirted all over Tyson’s hand and the floor. 

No one had ever made her squirt before, she didn’t even know that she could until now. As she slowly came down from her orgasm, Tyson removed his hand and stopped thrusting into her ass, he just held her as she shook from the force of her orgasm. 

When she had finally come down from her orgasm, Tyson reached up and turned her head to the side and kissed her, Beckett returned the kiss, letting his tongue wrestle hers into submission. 

Tyson pulled back and whispered in her ear, “You belong to me now. I am your master, I will take you away from here and you will serve me whenever I want and however I want.” Beckett felt a fresh wave of arousal surge through her body at his words, “Your body and your mind now belong to me, I own you.” 

Beckett turned her head to kiss him again, slow and lazy, she didn’t have any energy left in her. She pulled back and looked him in the eye before whispering “.....yes master.” 

He had won, Beckett was his and Castle would have to live the rest of his life with the knowledge that Tyson not only took away the love of his life, but that he also broke her body and mind. 

Tyson looked up at the camera that was transmitting to Castle’s room and grinned before he started thrusting again, watching Beckett’s face convulse with pleasure. 

The only thing on Kate’s mind now was to please her master, she was his now, no man would ever lay claim on her, her body, mind and soul all belonged to him. 

Tyson fucked her ass for another 5 minutes, hearing her begging him to fuck her, the pure lust in her eyes was too much for him to bear. He pulled out of her ass and stood up, as soon as he did, Beckett turned around and took his dick into her mouth. 

Her hair a mess, mascara running down her face, her hands tied behind her back and her entire body covered in sweat as she bobbed her head up and down on her master’s dick, Kate Beckett had never felt better. 

When she took him deep in her throat and stared right into his eyes, Tyson lost it, and started to shoot his cum down her throat, he then pulled out of her mouth slowly, before aiming at her face and jerking the last 2-3 ropes of cum into her mouth and on her face. 

Beckett showed him the cum in her mouth before she swallowed and then she took his tip back into her mouth and sucked, cleaning up her master’s dick. After she was done, she looked up at him and grinned, “Thank you Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan, Esposito and Castle were huddled around the computer, pen drive already in it, the video just a click away. 

“You don’t have to watch this bro.” Ryan said, putting a hand on Castle’s shoulder. 

“Yes I do.” Castle said, stone faced, “It’s the only way to find her.” 

Ryan nodded, knowing that Castle won’t listen, he moved the cursor over the video and double clicked. The second the video opened, Ryan wished he hadn’t opened it. 

There she was, his boss, his colleague, his friend, his sister, Kate Beckett, on her knees, wearing a collar around her neck, a black lacy bra and matching panties, her head resting against the thigh of the man, who if any of the three men in the room had a chance, would be shot dead within seconds, no doubt about it. 

It was Jerry Tyson, 3XK. He was running his hand through Beckett’s hair, and it surprised the two detectives that she wasn’t resisting, it didn’t look like she was tied up - maybe she was drugged?

Tyson looked at the camera and spoke, “I know you’re watching Castle, I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen Detective Beckett here.” Tyson said as he continued to run his hands through her hair. “I want you to watch now Rick, I want you to watch what your wife has become, you didn’t get to see it earlier like I had planned since your friends came to rescue you, but no worries Castle, this show is just for you.” 

Tyson smirked at the camera before he looked down and Beckett, “Get up bitch.” 

All 3 men stiffened as they heard how Tyson addressed her, but they were shocked when they saw Beckett not only comply, but seem enthusiastic about it, standing up and looking at Tyson expectantly. 

“Kiss me.” 

There was no way that Beckett would ever do that, this guy is delusional, all 3 guys seemed to share that thought, so it came as a big surprise when Beckett said the words they never thought they would hear from her. 

“Yes Master.” Beckett said as she rose on her tiptoes and planted her lips on Tyson’s in a hot, tongue filled kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned lewdly as Tyson put his hand on her ass and squeezed. He then used his other hand to grab her hair and pull her back, their lips separating with a loud pop. 

Beckett gasped and immediately leaned back in to kiss him again, but Tyson stopped her and looked back at the camera, “You see that Castle, your wife is nothing but my whore now.” He spanked her ass as he said that, causing another gasp to escape her mouth. 

“Motherfuck-“ Castle said through gritted teeth, there had to be an explanation, he must have drugged her, that is the only thing that explains it, explains the way Beckett was acting. She would never do this willingly.... would she?

Tyson turned back to Beckett and whispered in her ear, “I want you to get down on your knees.” A shiver ran through Beckett’s body, how could this man turn her on so much when just a few weeks ago, she wanted nothing more than to shot him right between the eyes. 

Oh but the last few weeks had been amazing for Beckett, her master had shown her the true meaning of the word pleasure. She had cum for him so many times, given her mind, body and soul to him. He had used all of her holes thoroughly, fucking her in any and every way possible. 

Beckett looked into her masters eyes and slowly got down on her knees, waiting for his next command. 

“What the fuck?” Esposito said, “What is she doing?” 

“He must’ve drugged her.” Ryan offered, “That’s the only explanation, Beckett would never do this by herself.” 

All 3 men were sure that it was drugs, the Detective Beckett they knew would never, not in a million years willingly submit to someone as heinous as Tyson...... but she had, Tyson had broken her, he had owned her, made her his and all he had to do was give the beautiful detective the fucking of her life. 

Turning back to the screen, they watched as Tyson pulled his pants down, revealing his 8 inch dick, already rock hard and ready to fill her mouth. 

“You want this in your mouth Beckett?” Tyson asked, already knowing the answer but putting on a show for the camera. 

Beckett nodded enthusiastically, her hair bobbing as she moved her head while staring straight at Tyson’s dick. 

Apparently that wasn’t what Tyson wanted, because instantly, he slapped the Detective, hard. 

“Mother-“

“I’ll kill him.”

“Son of a bitch.” 

All 3 men yelled at the same time, their anger reaching its boiling point, how dare this motherfucker hurt her like that, how dare he touch her. 

“Wait-“ Esposito chocked out, “Is she- is she smiling?” 

“What? No way....” 

They watched as Beckett looked up at Tyson again, both having matching grins on their faces as Beckett’s cheek started to turn red. 

“I want you to use your words slut.” Tyson said, stroking the cheek he had just slapped, “Do you want my dick in your mouth?”

Beckett looked back at Tyson’s dick, licking her lips slowly before staring up at him with a smouldering look and saying, “Yes master, I want your dick in my mouth, I want to make you feel good.” She said in a pleading manner, “Can I?” 

Tyson howled with laughter, causing the 3 stunned men watching the video to stiffen even more, if that was even possible. “What would your husband think about this Detective?” 

Beckett didn’t say anything, just kept staring at his dick, so Tyson continued, “How would he feel knowing and seeing what a fucking slut his wife is?” 

Beckett inched closer to Tyson, wanting to take him into her mouth, wanting to suck on him, wanting to please her master, but Tyson had other plans, he reached behind her and yanked her hair back, causing her neck to jerk back, making her turn her head up towards him. 

“The only way you get to take this dick in your mouth is if you answer my question bitch, tell me what your husband will think when he sees you like this, begging to suck another man’s dick?” Tyson yanked on her hair harder, hearing a whimper escape her mouth. 

Beckett looked him straight in his eyes and whispered, “I don’t care.” 

“What was that Mrs. Castle?” Tyson said, moving his dick close enough so that he could feel her breath on it. “What did you just say?” 

Beckett moved closer to his dick, it was just an inch away from her lips now, she could reach her tongue out and lick it, but she wouldn’t do that, she knew he wouldn’t like it, he wanted an answer. 

So she looked into his eyes again and said, “I don’t care.” That’s all she had to say, but she kept going, “I don’t care what he thinks, I just want you in my mouth, I want that big dick down my throat......please master.” 

“Good girl.” Tyson said, Beckett immediately opened her mouth knowing what was coming. 

Tyson put the tip between her lips and pushed in, inch by inch, feeling her warm, wet mouth take him inside her inch by inch, he didn’t stop until her face was buried in his pelvis. 

Instead of resisting, Beckett reached up and rolled his balls in her left hand as the right one went between her legs to slide her drenched panties aside, pushing 2 fingers inside immediately. 

“That’s it slut, that’s what whores like you are made for, just a place to bury my dick, your holes belong to me now, no other man will ever lay a finger on you now, you are mine.” 

Beckett moaned around his dick and braced herself as Tyson started thrusting in and out of her throat. 

Gagging sounds filled the room where the 3 men stood, watching the woman they all admired get treated like a cheap whore. 

“Castle bro you don’t need to see this.” Ryan said quietly, he didn’t want to see it either, but it was his job. It wasn’t Castle’s and he shouldn’t have to watch his wife get treated like that. 

“Yeah bro, you should go, if we find something we’ll let you know.” Esposito said, concerned for both his friends, the one in front of him, and the one in the video currently gagging on the dick of a serial killer. 

“No.” Castle said, with a blank face, the only thing that gave away his anger was the way his fists were clenched, “That’s my wife.....he’s- I need to do this, I need to find something to know where she is.” 

“Bro Tori is looking through the footage as well, she’ll scan the outlines of the buildings we see outside that window like we did when you disappeared, we’ll find her bro. I promise, but you need to leave.” Ryan gently put his hand on Castle’s shoulder, but it was shrugged off. 

Castle turned to him, fire in his eyes, “I. Said. No.” 

Both men knew that it wasn’t any use, so they simply turned back to the video, hoping that it would over soon..... boy were they wrong. 

By this point, Beckett was getting her throat fucked lie a pussy, which was not a problem to her, as she had no gag reflex. Her fingers were pumping inside her pussy and had started making a lot of noise as she fucked herself. 

Tyson immediately pulled out of her throat, causing Beckett to groan in frustration, “Master pl-“ she began before she was slapped again, this time harder than the first. 

Her head jerked to the side, if it was any other man, Beckett would have had them by balls by now, begging for mercy, but when Tyson did it, her pussy immediately got wetter, a shiver running down her spine, “Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?” Tyson snapped at her, “Hmm, did I?”

“N-No Master, I’m so sorry.” Beckett said, but there was no fear in her voice, just pure lust. “I promise I’ll be good, just let me suck you.” 

“No.” 

“No?” Beckett asked, disappointed that she would not be allowed to please her master. 

Tyson walked up to her and pulled her up by her hair roughly, Beckett yelped but got up quickly. She was dragged to the front of the camera and bent over, so she was the only thing that was on screen now. 

The boys all noticed the mascara running down her cheeks, the redness from the slaps, but what they could clearly see now was the pure animalistic lust in her eyes and the smile on her face. 

“Tell your friends who you belong to.” Tyson tore off Beckett’s bra and slipped her panties down to her ankles before rubbing his dick up and down her folds, coating his dick with her juices. 

“You.” Beckett looked straight into the camera as she said that, no hesitation, no doubt, but absolute conviction behind her words. 

Tyson spanked Beckett, hard. A gasp escaped her mouth, “You what?” 

Beckett bit her lip and looked back at Tyson, pure sex in her eyes, “You.... Master.”

A loud groan escaped her mouth as Tyson entered her pussy, she turned back to the camera, eyes closed, mouth open in an o shape as Tyson start thrusting into her. 

“That’s right slut.” Tyson said as he spanked her again, “Tell them you who wants this.”

Beckett opened her eyes, stared into the camera and whispered, “I want- Oh fuck yes, right there - I- I want this.” 

“I can’t watch this.” Esposito said as he walked out of the room, Ryan looked at Castle, who barely heard the other detectives apology before he too left the room, leaving the writer alone to watch his wife getting fucked. 

This wasn’t the effect of drugs, Castle was slowly beginning to realise that, Tyson really had broken her, but Castle didn’t blame her, he never could, he just wanted her back so that he could make her forget all about this, so that they could continue their life together. 

He clenched his fists and looked at the floor, eyes closed, body shaking with rage and desperation. He just hoped that Tori could find the location of the building quickly so that he could have his wife back him. 

He didn’t know how long he had his eyes closed, but when a loud moan came from the video, he opened his eyes and saw the unmistakable expression on his wife’s face. 

Her eyes were screwed shut, her cheeks pink and red, both from the exertion of the fucking that she was receiving and the slaps from the man that was fucking her, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

She was about to cum, his wife was about to cum all over the dick of the man who had plagued his nightmares for years. 

“I’m- oh yesss- I’m gonna cum.” Beckett gasped as Tyson picked up his pace, he reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as his thrusts got rougher. 

After one particularly hard thrust that reached a spot inside Beckett that she didn’t even know she had, a scream left her mouth as she started to shake and cum. 

Tyson gave her no opportunity to come down from her orgasm, he himself was getting there fast. “Where do you want your master to cum bitch?” Tyson growled, a sound that made Beckett’s pussy clamp down on his dick harder as her orgasm continued to rip through her. Her legs shook, and her voice quivered but she was determined to look at him when she said the next words, she turned back to look him in the eyes, “Cum in me master, cum in my pussy, fill me up.....please.”

Tyson simply grinned and thrust in harder and deeper that he had before, causing Beckett’s eyes to roll back into her head. Tyson spanked her hard again before burying himself to the hilt and letting go, filling her up with his cum. 

Beckett moaned as she felt Tyson’s cum coat her insides, it felt like he was cumming for minutes, when he finally pulled out, Beckett got up shakily and turned around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, which Tyson returned, tongues wrestling and hands groping. 

Beckett moaned into his mouth before pulling back and kissing her way down his body, until she was done on her knees in front of him, eyes locked with her master. 

This time when she took him into her mouth, Tyson let her have the control, he didn’t guide her as she lapped every inch of his dick with her tongue, tasting both of their combined juices on his dick. 

Beckett took the tip in her mouth and sucked, coaxing out the last remnants of his cum from his dick, before releasing it with a pop sound and planting a kiss on the tip. 

Castle’s heart broke as he watched her do this, how could she do this? 

Just as the video shut off, Ryan burst into the door, “We’ve got the location, hurry.”

X_x 

Just as Castle had expected, the warehouse that they had located was empty, the only thing they found was an envelope with Castle’s name on it, it was in Beckett’s handwriting. 

He tore it open with shaking hands and took out the letter before opening it up to read it. 

Dear Rick,

I’m sorry for what you had to go through, it was never my intention to hurt you, but I have to leave, I belong to Jerry now, I hope you understand and can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Always

KB

Sitting there in the envelope was her wedding band, Castle stared at it, as his world crashed around him, he realised that Tyson had won, he always would. 

X_x

Unknown Location 

Jerry Tyson leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, a big grin on his face as he looked down and into the eyes of Kate Beckett, who stared up at him as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, her eyes, never leaving his, were filled with lust and submission as Tyson started to cum in her mouth. 

Beckett let his cock slip from her mouth before she showed him the cum in her mouth and swallowed, a wide grin on her face as she stared up at her master. 

Tyson chuckled to himself, knowing that revenge was his, all the planning, all the work he had put into this had worked. 

He stood up, turned Beckett around until she was on her hands and knees, he lined his still hard dick with her pussy and slowly pushed in. 

Tyson looked down and his dick being swallowed by the beautiful Detective’s pussy and whispered to himself, “I win.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Remember, this is just a fantasy and is intended to be just that. 
> 
> Please suggest more pairings involving Beckett, I will do my best to fill any and all of your prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Beckett with men other than Castle, please feel free to suggest some pairing you would like me to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
